Niao
Story Niao is the new keyblade wielder in place of Sora and is best friends with Zhi and Yu. He is travelling in the worlds of Kingdom Hearts: XD defeating heartless, nobodies, unversed, and invincibles. This game doesn't have a major plot until you add the expansion pack Chronicles of the Kunai the first available for this game. Niao is taken to Dimension 7 along with Zhi and Yu. When they arrive they split up. Niao goes off to find any enemies so that he can rid this world of them too. He felt that he had a purpose for being brought here and figured that this was it. He is told by a character named Dexidara that one of his friends has been kidnapped and that they will die if he doesn't save that person. He is directed to a cave and comes across his first enemy Xisaros. He sees that the person he captured is Yu and gets angered to the point of transforming into an invincible. He almost kills Xisaros but Zhi stops him in time to tell him about Xisaros and how he doesn't want to battle against us. Niao feels that it is a trick at first but Xisaros grows on him l.ater in the game. Dexidara appears again and shows the trio the NSI after Zhi frees Yu. The NSI is the Nobody Summoning Interface. He shows them how to use it giving Xisaros as an example. Niao travels to the village of Konohagakure after this where he meets an older Naruto and Sakura. Naruto leads them around the village and then it is attacked by another member of the group Xisaros is associated with, Chimurxaoro. When they reach the battle Chimurxaoro draws out his sword Kusanagi and begins battling with them. After the first battle Kemixas intervenes and uses Ripscale to knock Zhi and Yu back. This triggers a battle with Niao and Naruto vs. Chimurxaoro and Kemixas. Chimurxaoro sees that he has no place in this battle and leaves Kemixas which gets him captured by the NSI. Naruto reveals that he is the hokage or leader of his village and that he must do everything to protect it from people like him. He explains who that guy was and the Akatsuki which all members are now deceased. Niao leaves the village in hopes that it is protected by one of the best. Naruto says "This village is my heart, and I will die to protect it, Believe it!" and then smiles. Niao then travels to Sunagakure and finds the Kazekage Gaara waiting for him. He has to fight off enemies with Gaara but no one too major. After a few areas you run into your first invincible boss. The Dread Carrier. After you defeat this invincible which isn't too hard you leave the village and go to Amegakure. At Amegakure you meet Knaxon who tells you how to fully use the NSI. Kemixas and Xisaros are summoned. Chiitax intervenes upon seeing Kemixas and holds his blade Susanoo up to Knaxon's neck forcing her to tell you how to release the captured nobodies. Niao gets into a battle with Kemixas after Chiitax releases Knaxon. He easily overpowers him but is struck b y a sneak attack by Chiitax. Xisaros captures both himself and Kemixas back into the NSI. Niao and Zhi then attack Chiitax and force him to flee. Pixan appears and wonders why there is such a ruckus going on in his town. Niao asks who he is and Pixan tells him he is the leader of Amegakure and makes sure that no fighting goes on. Niao and Zhi then take their leave and notice that Yu is gone. After Amegakure they head back to Sunagakure because Gaara is in trouble. They arrive to find most of the town annihilated and Gaara's brother Kankuro on the ground. They ask him what happened and he tells them that a man with yellow hair attacked the village and that Gaara drove him off. He believes it to be Deidara again but Deidara was killed and there was no way that that was possible. They ask around the town and find the answer to where Gaara led him. When they meet up with him they find that the person that attacked was Dexidara. They run to help him and enter a battle summoning Xisaros and Kemixas. The five easily overpower Dexidara and capture him in the NSI. Gaara asks how the other two members were able to fight with them. Niao showed him the NSI and how it worked. They head back to Konohagakure because it was being attacked by Chimurxaoro. After they summon the three captured members Chimurxaoro summons both Sutzex and an invincible boss. You must fight all of them at once but it is not hard with the four people who help you. Focus on the invincible and then go for Chimurxaoro, Sutzex is the least threat. After this battle you capture both Chimurxaoro and Sutzex. After defeating them you head back to Amegakure to make sure iti s okay. Pixan attacks you upon entering and leaves Zhi knocked out. You must battle him alone but you are allowed to use summons. Once Pixan is defeated Knaxon appears to avenge him. Zhi wakes up and makes this battle a little easier. Both of them are captured but before you retrieve Knaxon she tells you of a location here that transports you to where Chiitax is hiding. Once you arrive there you have to find the path to the right room. Once you find it you find that Chiitax is sparring with two unknown members whom reveal themselves to be Handix and Xuzukka. Niao confronts Chiitax asking him where he has hidden Yu. Chiitax tells him that he handed her over to Pixan just a few moments ago. Niao begins to attack but Zhi stops him and summons Pixan calling Chiitax on his bluff. Niao attacks Chiitax while Pixan attacks Xuzukka and Zhi takes Handix. While separated the three are easily defeated but they all group together and tell. Chiitax to flee. The three start to attack the duo but cannot defeat them so they summon Kemixas, Xisaros, Chimurxaoro, and Dexidara. After this battle Xuzukka gets captured and Handix flees. Niao runs through the castle with Zhi following him and they eventually find Yu. After they find her they start to head out to find Chiitax. When you reach him you initiate a battle with the trio against him. They try to attack from three sides but he deflects all of them knocking Zhi and Yu out causing Niao to transform into his invincible form. He starts to beat back Chiitax but Handix attacks and knocks niao out causing him to fchange back into his human form. Zhi wakes up and summons Kemixas Xisaros Xuzukka and Pixan. Chiitax tries to flee but is stopped by Dexidara, Handix goes to attack Niao but Chimurxaoro stops him. the seven gather them into a circle and begin attacking. Handix is captured but Chiitax escapes. Niao and Yu wake up and the trio head off to the final battle. They defeat Chiitax and capture him. they are then confronted by Daraxma. Once you defeat him he transforms into his invincible form and destroys the NSI. All of the captured members are forced to separate to different rooms. Xisaros is the first person you must fight but you do not fight him he relinquishes his weapon after committing suicide. As he dies purple bubbles float up off of his body. After you fight him you leave to the next room. Kemixas is the next person you battle and he transforms into his invincible form. He fuses with Ripscale and becomes much faster.. Once you defeat him you pick up Ripscale. Niao asks how you are going to carry all of the weapons. Zhi says why carry them when you can use them. He attaches scorpion tail and picks up Ripscale. Dexidara is the next fight his innvincible form is when he fuses with his clay to becomea self bomb.. When you defeat him his clay eats him. All that you have to pick up off of him is a small amount of clay. it transforms into a sword upon Zhi picking it up. He fuses both it and Ripscale together creating Ripscale +. Sutzex is the next battle and he is not all too hard. He uses a hammer called Volendrung as his weapon and his invincible form allows him to separate into both black and white. When you defeat him grass floats up and Zhi mixes Scorpion tail and Volendrung using a piece of the clay which makes the arrows that shoot out grow a thicker tip making it easier to penetrate. Chimurxaoro is next and Kusanagi is his weapon his invinclible form is the giant snake form he takes and Kusanagi is his tongue. When you defeat him snake skins float up. Zhi carries Kusanagi in his other hand. the next person you fight is Knaxon she uses paper like her other does and her invincible form has her angel wings flowing out of her back. She is also much stronger than the first time you fight her. when she dies Zhi attaches the angel wings to Scorpion Tail forming Scorpion Tail +. Pixan is the next person you fight. His weapon is one of the chakra receivers of Pain. His invincible form is his Deva path. He is fast strong and can control gravity. When he dies darkness flows out of his body. When you pick up this weapon Zhi uses it to make the arrows shafts thicker so it's more like he is shooting bolts out. Xuzukka is the next battle and uses the floating masks as his tool each time one of the masks open an element comes out. His invincible form combines him with all of his masks. when he dies you pick up an all white mask that Zhi wears and he has the ability to use all of the elements that Xuzukka used. Handix is next and uses his scythe. His invincible form is just his Jashin form but without the killing ability. When he dies you pick up his scythe and Zhi uses clay to fuse it and Kusanagi forming Kusanagi +. Chiitax is the second to last battle that you must fight. In his invincible form he gains Samurai armor and he is much stronger. When you kill him he is engulfed by flames and has his first and last smile in nobody form. Susanoo gives all of Zhi's weapon an electric power boost. giving him Kusanagi ++, Scorpion tail++, and Ripscale++. Daraxma is the last person you must fight so you think. When you approach the final door ten spikes of darkness shoot out and grab the weapons. Since Zhi is attached to one it pulls him in. When Yu and Niao enter the door Zhi has darkness coming out of his eyes. He attacks Yu with all of the weapons equipped. Before he hits her an unknown person in an OrgXIII cloak appears and stops the attack. Two others appear one carrying a dark keyblade (Way to the Dawn) and the other one is very short (King Mickey). The first person who appeared pulls down his hood and reveals that he is Sora, father of Niao. Daraxma says that this is all sweet that this is happening but he has a world to destroy. Riku takes off his hood and stops Zhi. He uses Way to the Dawn professionally which makes Zhi and the other two wonder who they are. They say that they are the previous wielders who defeated Ansem, and Xemnas respectively. Daraxma asks him if he means these two. And then uses Orochimarus undead jutsu power to bring up two graves with Heartless and Nobody on the front on Japanese. King Mickey reveals himself and joins Niao and Yu on the field. Sora joins them as well. The doors fall off of the front and both of the people inside stretch. Xemnas turns into his armored form and Ansem turns into his end of the world form. While Daraxma remains in his invincible form. King Mickey takes over for Riku and Riku goes to fight Ansem. Sora initiates battle with Xemnas. He uses both Oblivion and Oathkeeper. both Niao and Yu attack Daraxma. When you defeat him Yu goes to help Riku and Niao goes to help Sora. After you defeat Xemnas both of you go to fight Ansem. After Ansem is defeated you liberate Zhi. He doesn't know what went wrong. Daraxma laughs behind them and fuses himself with the weapons and both Ansem and Xemnas. He turns into a dragon and has all of the abilities of the weapons and the two dark people. Zhi, Riku, Yu, King Mickey, Niao, and Sora all draw their keyblades against him. When the battle ends Daraxma grasps the air. He says "Their is always a place for darkness in this world of light. We must shed the tears of death to enjoy the pain of life. No longer can we hold ourselves back from killing and even if we are good in our entire heart. There is no escape from the dark." He then fades away through lightning. Daraxma is defeated and sealed into the final keyhole of dimension 7. Niao seals the hole. The ending video shows Gaara and Naruto standing together on top of the Kage faces of Konohagakure. "These are the bonds we make." It shows Sora showing Niao around the Destiny Islands and meeting his mother, Kairi. "Child to Parent." Riku and King Mickey are back at The World that Never Was "Light to Dark." Zhi is shown with Yu at the Radiant Garden "Friend to Friend." Niao is standing over a grave he made for Xisaros. "Sad..." Xisaros is standing on top of the train station with the other fallen nobodies Axel, Roxas, and Xion. They use their weapons to create a new NSI."...to Happiness." Kingdom Hearts: Chronicles of the Kunai. If you get 100% of the journal complete on normal and just the worlds stories finished on proud mode then you unlock the video that shows an obviously older version of Niao picking up the NSI with a note attached to it. "Remember everything this has taught you." It shows their first meeting with Xisaros. "all of the trouble." It shows Xisaros' capture and then Chiitax's first attack. "All of the help." it shows the battle with Chimurxaoro. "The past" It shows Daraxma's death. "The present." it goes back to Niao holding the new NSI. "and the future." It shows a shadow, a dusk, a flood, a rayven, and a new enemy. Then it shows the four signatures of Axel, Xion, Roxas, and Xisaros. Appearance Niao looks a lot like Sora and Vanitas. He has blue eyes and wears baggy clothes his hair is orange and has blue outlines. Personality Niao is almost always happy except for when he battles he gets really mad. He has tendencies to rush in without thinking like when he went to attack Chiitax after hearing he handed her off to Pixan. He had not yet realized that Pixan had been in their NSI for a while already. Fighting Style Niao rushes in braun first then brains. He usually lets his anger get the best of him causing him to transform into his invincible form. Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: XD Characters